You Thought I Forgot
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Based on the promo between Dean and Seth on RAW


**You Thought I Forgot**

**Based on the promo between Dean and Seth on RAW**

* * *

Dean and Seth were currently in the ring talking about what happened the week before.

"As a matter of fact what are you even doing out here Seth? I called out The Miz." Dean said

Seth held his hand up. "Look, I'm not out here for a fight or anything, but what I'm out here for Dean is to ask you a question. When I take the fight to The Miz, and I will brother. Will you be standing in my way, or will you be standing by my side?"

Dean put the mic up to his lips. "I'm sorry did you say brother?"

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that." Seth said trying to reason with him

"Brother I ain't your brother. My brothers were in The Shield." Dean said making the crowd cheer. "My brothers fought with me in the trenches. I trusted my brothers."

"Look how many times…" Seth tried to say but Dean cut him off. "My brothers had my back! My brothers stood for something!" Dean looked up him and down. "You, I don't know you. I mean I knew a guy who looked a lot like you. He was a liar, and cheater. The kind of guy that would stab his brothers in the back. In fact that guy took a chair just like this one and he stabbed it right through my back and right through my heart."

"And that was over three years ago alright!? And you know what, I'm sorry! And I never said that before so I'll say it again, I'm sorry alright? I live with that every single day of my life. I remember that but you know what else I remember? I remember you and I tearing each other apart inside Hell In A Cell." He said. "I remember you cashing in you're Money In The Bank contract and beating me for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." The crowd cheered. "But all that, everything that were talking about that's in the past, this is the then and now. I moved on, what is it gonna take for you to move on man?"

Dean looked at them then though for a minute then put the mic up. "I see you're lips moving but I don't hear nothing."

Seth shook his head. "You know what? You don't trust me, you don't wanna listen to what I'm saying, I'll let my actions speak for me then." Seth backed up and looked at the chair in Dean's hand. "You got that. You got that little chair right in you're hands." Seth walked over to the other side of the ring with his back to Dean and held his arm out. "Do it." The crowd cheer and Seth shook his hand. "No. No. Do it! Hit me! If that's what going to make you feel better, hit me." He put his other arm out.

Dean watched him while pacing back and forth behind him. He raised the chair up like he was going to him but didn't He then threw the chair outside of the ring and shook his head. Seth then looked at him and the Miz's theme started

Miz walked out with Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel behind him mockingly clapping his hands. "What a lovely scene this is. We have two former members of The Shield standing the ring yelling at each other but you know what? You guys are so predictable." He said as he walked down to the ring

Once reaching the end of the ramp Bo and Curtis walked to opposites sides of the ring then reached under it grabbing steel chairs. Miz grabbed the chair that Dean threw out and the trio climbed on the apron. By this time the crowd had begun chanting Roman's name and then his music hit making them cheer

"Roman Reigns coming out here to help Dean and Seth against the Miztourage." Cole said

Roman however doesn't walk down to the ring, instead he stands at the top of the ramp watching them. "Doesn't look like Roman is helping Dean and Seth." Corey said

Dean and Seth have been distracted by Roman to no notice Bo and Curtis getting in the ring but Seth felt the steel chair collide with his back making him fall down as Dean hit The Miz making him fall off the apron. Dean went to the outside to attack Miz. Bo and Curtis attacked Seth inside the ring. Bo hit Seth in the back with the chair as Mix hit Dean in the back as well. He hit Dean a couple more times then sent him into the stairs.

"The Miz and The Miztourage are attacking the hell out of Ambrose and Rollins while Roman stands here and watches." Cole said

The camera had switched to Roman and showed him smirking. Tonight he was getting payback for everything Dean and Seth had put him through. Roman watched as Miz had Bo set up a chair. Bo and Curtis picked up Seth like Miz told them too and dragged Seth over to the chair. Miz grabbed Seth into the Grand Crushing Finale and hit it on Seth into the chair

"Miz is extremely proud of himself." Cole said

Bo folded the chair back up and the trio left the ring. Bo then hit Dean with the chair again as they left. They walked up the ramp and stared at Roman who hadn't moved at all since he came out. Miz stared at him as he walked backstage. Miz's music cut out after he went through the curtain

Roman stood at the top of the ramp for a minute then looked like he was going backstage till he turned around and stared at Dean and Seth

"What is Roman thinking?" Cole asked

Roman watched them as they to move around. He cracked his knuckles and began walking down the ramp

"I don't like that look in Roman's eyes." Cole said

Roman stopped at the end of the ramp and stared down at Dean who had started to stand up. He grabbed Dean and sent him into the stairs again and watches rith in pain. Roman then pulled the stairs apart and grabbed Dean's arm laying his hand on the bottom portion of the stairs and grabbed the top portion of them

"What the hell is Roman going to do with them?" Cole asked

Roman raised the the stairs and hit Dean's hand with it. As a result Dean began screaming and yelling in pain while rolling around the ground

"Roman might have broken Dean's hand! We gotta get someone out here to stop him!" Cole yelled into his headset

Roman grabbed his hand again and stomped on it repeatedly. "Roman's gone crazy out here!" Cole said

Roman then balled his fist up and knocked Dean out and looked at Seth who had sat up and watched Roman beat Dean in horror. Seth went to scramble out of the ring but Roman grabbed him and threw him into the corner. Roman grabbed him by chin and made Seth look at him. Seth could see anger and disgust in Roman's eyes. He didn't recognize him anymore

"You thought I forgot?! Huh?! You thought I forgot everything you did to me?! I never forgot! You put me through hell! Stealing my WrestleMania moment! Almost caused me and my wife to get a divorce! I'm tell you right now, I am gonna hurt you and boy I'm gonna love every minute of it." Roman smirked and kicked him in his surgically repaired knee

Seth fell to the mat grabbing at his knee. Roman watched him and grabbed a steel chair and hit him in the knee several times

"Roman's showing no remorse." Cole said

Roman through the chair to the ground and went to the outside and through the stairs into the ring. Seth tries to crawl away buy Roman grabbed his foot and dragged him back. As a result Roman punched him in the face breaking his nose

"We need someone to stop this." Cole said. "He's gonna injury Seth badly."

Roman drags Seth over to the stairs and lays his leg on it. "Roman please come on stop this." Seth tried to reason with him. Roman ignored his please and grabbed the stair

"Roman stop please! Is it an apology you want? I'll give it to you. I'm sorry! I truly am!" Seth said

"Shut-up!" Roman kicked him in he face then raised the stairs and began hitting Seth's knee with them

The pain in Seth's knee was so bad that Seth began drifting in and out of consciousness. He felt Roman left him up but we in too much pain to fight back. Roman lifts Seth up and hits a powerbomb on him into the stairs. Seth finally fell unconscious and Roman watched over him with a sinister smirk

Refs came into the ring and made Roman leave. Roman left the ring proud of his work. He finally got payback on two guys that made his life a living hell

"Ladies and gentleman I have no idea what we just witnessed here." Cole said

"Roman just beat the holy hell out of Ambrose and Rollins." Booker T said

"We're gonna try and get medical updates on Dean and Seth through out the night." Cole said

RAW then goes to a commercial break.

* * *

**Moved from Tumblr **

**R&R**


End file.
